kingdom_of_koyafandomcom-20200215-history
King Niger
Emperor Niger Bai "Emperor Niger, King Niger, King Nigga or King Negro, was King of the Kingdom of Koya and Emperor of Niger-Congo Empire." The Niger Empire carried it's flags and armies to the eastern parts of West Africa and the Lord gave them into the hands of the Niger Empire seven years, and the hand of the Niger Empire overpowered the eastern part of Sub-Saharan West Africa and because of the Niger Empire the people of west Africa made for them self's the dens that are in the mountains and the caves and the strongholds,whenever the west Africans planted crops the Niger Empire would come against them,and devour the produce of the land as far as east Africa and leave no sustenance,in Hezekiah a Kingdom in Songhai Empire no sheep, ox or donkey the Niger Empire would come up with there livestock and there tents, they would come like locust in number both they and their horses could not be counted all the Kings of the Songhai Empire turned to the Niger Empire and worshiped, "their Gods, and Christianity taught by Portuguese missionaries." After death of emperor Niger mother Koya Bai the servant of chief kamakazi and loving wife, The prophet Simeon said to emperor Niger the son of chief Kamakazi Bai of Temne people Now arise go over to the Nubians you and all this people into the land that I'm am giving to the people of Koya every place that the sole of your foot I have given to you just as I promised the Kingdom of Koya. Tribes in west Africa named nations after emperor Niger Bai. like Niger and Nigeria to the south these made up two nations. No man shall be able to stand before you all the days of your life and emperor Niger the son of Kamakazi sent two ninjas secretly from Kru as spies saying go view the land especially nubia they went and came into the house of a prostitute, and it was told to the leaders of Nubia that the armies of the Niger Empire has come,to search out the land, the two ninjas has hidden themself the prostitute said the went outside of town hurry get them they come to search out the land. Then the Empire's army rose early in the morning, and set out for Songhai, and they attacked. At the end of three days the officers went went through the camp and commanded the people: *"When the Ark of the Lord moves being carried by the Portuguese priests, then you shall follow it. Nubia was conquered in just ten days." Emperor Niger released the leader of Nubia and married one of their daughters, Anaki, a Nubian girl. They partied with the Nubians. As the King of Koya, King Niger stayed there for five years and had a son named Prince Eliab Bai, who would become the future King of Koya. *Emperor Niger was in the Nubian council chambers in the lower part of Egypt near King Ramses's temple. Queen Anaki of the Kingdom of Koya walked up with a sheep; a burnt offering to Naimbanna the god of Koya. She laid the sheep on the alter then stabbed it with a Nubian knife. The blood of the lamb poured out into the alter. After all the blood was drained, she burned the sheep and Emperor Niger and Queen Anaki meditated. The prophet Simeon appeared, telling them, "Blessed is the one who considers the poor.".